Fight through hell
by Raevyn Blackthorn
Summary: she stood silent and resolved, arms stretched wide and mind set. they would not get past her, they would not Germany x oc


She mentally winced as she was hit again, in the thigh this time . Outside she didn't flinch or even allow a slight change in her stance. She guarded something far more precious than her life. She protected her brother, her best friend, and her beloved from the threat that loomed before her. She listened as Italy frantically tried to wake Japan and Germany. The Allies stood in front of her in a small group, to the back she could see her once friend Anima , the country of Turin, cringing as Russia struck her repeatedly, on top of the other wounds she had already gotten. Annan mentally scoffed, she was the country of Aurin, and she was stringer than they knew. Why didn't they just go around her? She had used her gift, the power of telekinesis to keep them safely away from he loved ones.

Russia leveled her with a glare made of sheer ice and ever defiant she met his glare with one of her own one that was just as cold as his if not more. Russia trembled slightly inside and wondered at the look in her eyes. Angered with him self he lifted his pipe and aimed his next blow at her head. He struck fast and took a step back when she didn't react , even though her head was split open and bleeding. Annan chuckled on the inside, it would take more than a lead pipe to hurt her. She cemented her self to the ground and froze her body in place using her power and she noticed England twitch, his inability to affect her power with his magic irritating him.

Russia stepped back and England stepped forward looking at her sadly. He began to mutter under his breath and she realized he was chanting a spell for fire that was not fire. It was a psychological torture only and the flames left no actual marks. The others watched in awe as flames rose around her as though she was burning at the stake. She gave nothing away in her face but her mind was laughing. She knew what it was like to burn at the stake and this fake fire was nothing compared to that agony.

She heard Italy finally wake Japan behind her and explain what was happening to them. Japan looked at her and his eyes widened at her stance. she stood arms stretched wide and feet set in a balanced and steady stance. Her silvery hair fluttered in the whirlwind of her own power as she held guard over them. The flames that surrounded her gave her an eerie yet beautiful glow that both scared and entranced him.

" Annan , you don't have to do this! We can handle them! Don't give your life for us," he yelled and tried to reach her. He was stopped however by Annan herself as she shielded her back and gently pushed him away.

' I am sorry my friend but this is not something with which you can help. I wish you had stayed asleep so that you wouldn't have to see me fall from life. This will hurt you so badly , I am sorry for that but I will die before I let them touch you again,' she thought. She noticed that the flames around her had died and focused on England who was now sitting weakly on his knees his strength having given out taking his spell with it. America stepped up to bat after helping England to a seat where Canada did his best to help the older nation. He looked his target over and silently wondered how some one could even be alive after all that she had suffered let alone standing and glaring defiantly at them all and not reacting. He trained his revolver on their obstacle and shook his head.

" Why don't you just move Annan, It's them we want not you," America asked. he didn't expect an answer as she never talked to anyone save her brother and only him when they were totally alone. So when she parted her lips and the sweetest voice he had ever heard rang out he was surprised and entranced.

" If you wish to take them from me you will have to fight through hell. I will die before I will let you lay another hand on them. You Will Not Touch My Dear Ones Again," she hissed at him in rage. America aimed a shot and fired upon her . The shot hit her leg but she gave no outward signs of pain. Inside though she was screaming in agony, she used her power to keep her body standing tall and strong, her power being the only part of her that never weakened or got tired with use.

" Will you move now," America asked. Taking her increasingly hate filled icy glare as a no her repeated the process until only one shot remained in his gun. He looked her over again and detailed each of her wounds. Five arrows in random places, fired by Canada at the beginning of the battle , bruises and cuts over her whole body dealt out by Russia and China in attempts to move her from the spot she now stood , and five bullet holes in her limbs and chest from his gun. Deciding that killing her like this was dishonorable he spoke and lowered his gun.

" I'll give you three minutes to remove the arrows and bullets and arrows from yourself and say goodbye , I am a hero after all," he said. They watched in awe as their weapons removed themselves from her body and fell to the ground. She lowered her head and spoke softly only for her loved ones , though the rest heard and felt like they were hearing something they shouldn't/

" I wish you had stayed asleep so you wouldn't see this, but I want you to know that i love you both and that i would gladly do this a hundred times over to save you. I want you to be happy and laugh a lot and know that I am there in your hearts. Tell Germany, that I am sorry i was to weak to survive this fight and that i love him," she whispered. She addressed the Allies a bit louder with tears in her voice if not her eyes that were hidden by Silver bangs.

" I want you to know that I forgive you, but that those who love me will not and will hold this blood grudge until the day they fall and probably after. They will hunt you until there is no where left to hide I swear it," she growled. Behind her Japan nodded his head and bowed knowing this was her final wish, for them to avenge her. Italy knew that he would never be the pasta loving cheerful scamp again after she was gone and that her words were true his alter personality would hunt them until Italy its self fell to the tides of time and history.

Annan's eyes filled with a blend of sadness and anger with love burning behind it all. A resigned smile lit her features as she raised her head and leveled America with the look and watched as it burned through his soul. A few tears graced her face as she spoke tilting her face up to the sky .

" Take your shot Hero," she whispered. He fired right into her chest and she fell backwards. Germany had awoken at the words take your shot and watched in wide eyed horror as his most treasured person was stained red. it colored her hair and clothes as she fell back. Italy caught her before she could hit the ground. Using her last breaths she spoke so low only Italy heard her.

" Vi dirò nonno... roma ti manca, e man...derò Santo Ro...ma di nuo...vo voi," she gasped and fell limp in his hold. Italy shook and let out a few whimpering noises before his pain was to much and he screamed it out to the fell to his knees face turned to the sky as he demanded his Kami tell him why she had to be taken. Silent tears fell like rain from his eyes and he mourned his best friend. Germany reacted to most violently he walked to where she lay and gently lifted her from Italy's hold and screamed an agonized " NEIN" into the night sky. He placed a loving kiss on her paled lips and set her softly back into the cradle of her brother's arms and turned to the Allies, who grew more and more afraid as they watched the Axis.

Sadness and hate filled Germany's gaze and they realized that Annan had been right, the blood grudge would follow them for the rest of their lives. Those who had loved her would kill them all. Japan stood and walked over to Germany katana drawn and eyes red as he stared down their foes. They watched as red filled Germany's eyes turning them purple and a scar appeared on his face. Italy was the last to change his hair growing darker and his eyes burning a lovely magenta and the rage filled him. It blinded him to reason and he was okay with that. reverently he sat his beloved sister down in the coral sand and rushed his enemies using Germany as a spring board for his aerial barrage of throwing knives. The three leapt into the fight and defeated the ones that didn't run away.

They would eventually lose the war but the hate would stay a near tangible thing . The nations of the Axis would never return to their original personalities and they kept Annan's word , hunting each and every Ally down until they fell. Italy crumbled first his anger having gotten to even his people and they turned against each other. the last time they saw amber eyes on the nation was just before he drifted into the fade away.

Japan fell next only a century later. He had declared him self an isolation nation and eventually his people starved and died out the land quickly taken by China, whose last sight of his brother was him disappearing into sakura blossoms with black eyes once more.

Germany held out the longest, but he also did the most damage. German engineering was what ran ninety percent of the world and so when he shut down every business in his country the world took a critical hit. Prussia could only watch as his brother withered away with out his beloved and vowed that when he was given germany's land NO ONE would ever forget what they had done to his kliene bruder . He stewed in his anger even at Germany's bedside as he faded into the air. His last sight of his brother was of blue eyes returning and relief filling them .

" Don't let them for get brother. I can see her, My beloved , My Annan," Germany said his voice a mere whisper and then he was gone only his cross remaining.

" I wont bruder I promise I wont," Prussia swore.

In a distant place three long parted beings were reunited with their friend, sister, and lover. With bright smiles on their faces they walked into the bright light of a summers day and laughed, together once more.


End file.
